The Pancake Incident
by That One Name That You Forgot
Summary: Implied Pasuke and Konan/Deidara. What happens when there's one pancake left and a hungry Konan and Sasuke? Chaos. Not Konan/Sasuke pairing just siblingish love. AU in the fact that Pasuke is not canon and Sasuke stays in the Akatsuki and doesn't leave. OOC Konan and slightly OOC Sasuke. Rated T for cussing and Konan being a boss ass bitch.


There was one pancake left. Sitting on the counter. Konan and Sasuke glared at eachother. "I should get it since I'm God's right hand woman." Konan growled, glaring harder.

Sasuke scoffed and said, "Bullshit. I am God's lover. Therefore I should get the pancake."

Konan suddenly smirked and pulled out a paper bomb and the flour from one of the cupboards. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to battle for it then." she said snarkily.

"You're on." Sasuke snarled as he pulled out a shuriken.

Konan threw the flour into the air, obscuring their vision. She launched several kunai with paper bombs attached his way and dove for the pancake. Sasuke deflected each of the kunai and jumped away from the explosions. He ran forward and caught Konan's wrist. He tossed her away from the pancake and threw his shuriken at her "Thought you could get rid of me that quickly did ya?" he said smirking.

Konan just smiled and dodged. "You think I would not be sneaky? This is PANCAKES Sasuke. This is serious." She said grinning wider.

She suddenly disappeared in a swirl of paper. "A paper clone?" Sasuke murmured.

Sensing something behind him, he whirled around to find the real Konan throwing...eggs? Surprised, Sasuke only managed to dodge 3 of the 5 thrown at him. The others smashed into his face. Growling, he wiped them off to see a laughing Konan. "Wow I got you good Ducky~" she choked out between laughs.

Sasuke smirked again and activated his sharingan. "Well Tranny, looks like we're getting serious." he responded.

Konan immediately stopped laughing and glared hard at him. "DEIDARA IS NOT A TRANNY! HE'S PLEASANTLY FEMININE!" she screeched throwing more kunai/paper bombs.

Dodging them, Sasuke threw more shuriken and went for the pancake. He saw Konan lunge for him out of the corner of his eye and quickly formed hand seals as he appeared behind her. Drawing his hand back, he shouted, "CHIDORI!"

Sasuke expected her to dodge. He really did. He did not expect her to be hit with it. Not at all. Konan turned around and her eyes widened as she tried to jump out of the way. Too late. Her body jerked as the chidori entered her chest. "Konan!" he yelled.

Her body slumped forward, and she sucked in ragged breaths. "K-Konan I didn't.. I didn't-" Sasuke stuttered, cut off as Konan fell backwards.

'Why the hell am I so worried? I don't care do I?' he thought as he caught her. "Sas-Sasuke? Why did you?" she coughed blood, before passing out.

"Konan stay awake dammit! Shit!" he cursed as he picked her up and ran towards his room.

~~~~PASUKE~~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~PASUKE~~~~

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he finished healing Konan. 'Thank Kami she taught me how to do that, or we would have been screwed.' he thought to himself. 'Goddammit Konan. First Pein makes me care and now you do too?'

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Despite the fact that it was an accident, he felt guilty. Which was not right. He wasn't supposed to care. Yet here Sasuke sat. Caring. Konan groaned from the bed and his head snapped up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Konan." he said putting up his smug facade.

"Considering you're the one who took me out of it Ducky, I expect an apology." Konan groaned out as she sat up.

"...I'm sorry. I thought you would dodge. I'm sorry.." Sasuke said quietly.

"Konan blinked, obviously surprised he actually apologized. "It's okay Ducky I should've dodged it-" she froze when Sasuke lurched forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh... Sasuke?" she said, eyes wide with shock.

"I almost killed you...I'm sorry.." he murmured

She stayed frozen for a second more before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's fine Sasuke."

"Can we not mention this to Pein?"

"Yeah. That would end pretty badly... So... who gets the pancake?"

"Why don't we just split it?"

"...why didn't we think of that in the first place?"

"I have no idea."

El Fin~ Thanks for reading! And this wasn't a Sasuke/Konan. It was Pasuke (Pein/Sasuke). Konan is supposed to be OOC. Also, the Tranny thing is because in this AUy thing, Konan is dating Deidara, and Sasuke tries to annoy her by calling him/her a tranny. Hence why she calls him Ducky. I got this idea from a a roleplay thingy I did with my friends. I was Konan obviously.

Question of The Chapter: Who is your favorite character in Naruto?

Mine's caught between Rin, Hinata, Gaara, and Deidara. Yeah a 4-way tie. Don't judge me.

Remember, reviews/comments are love! Ja ne, Konan out~


End file.
